Total Drama Neighborhood 4
Remember Total Drama Neighborhood, or the second season, or that season with so many themes it just sucked. Well the series has been revived for a fourth season. Join Chris and a brand new host on this ride in the Neighborhood! (They don't pay me enough to do a fourth season....) Rules 1. No godplaying, unless allowed 2. Don't complain about eliminations, unless you have a reason to why it's unfair. 3. Don't use other people's characters 4. No cussing 5.' HAVE FUN!' Breaking any of these rules could possibly lead to elimination. Staff Chris(Co-Host) - TrentFan Frank(Co-Host) - XrosHearts Total Drama Sign-Ups(1 per User) 1. Sierra - XrosHearts 2. Noah - NZ Man123 20:19, June 1, 2012 (UTC) 3. Duncan - SinsMakePeople 4. Alejandro- Youre2490 5. Trent- Zoom. 6. 7. 8. Customs Sign-Ups(1 per User) 1. Nathan - The Strategist - XrosHearts 2. Josh - Total Dramas Ozzy Lusth - NZ Man123 20:20, June 1, 2012 (UTC) 3. Katelyn- The One Who Is At Least Almost Normal- SinsMakePeople 4. Gramps-The Strong Old Spy- Youre2490 5. Carrie- The Cutest 6. Lily- The Shy Girl (Remember me from the other seasons?) Zoomer 7. 8. Pre-Chat Chris: Welcome to the Neighborhood! Feel right at home and take your keys at the table. Nathan, Josh, Noah, and Sierra are here! Katelyn: Chris, how about me, at least? Chris: And Katelyn and Duncan. Hope you enjoy your temporary houses. Noah: Right. Well if I'm here I may as well win. Josh: If you have seen Survivor you are scared of me. Chris: But I haven't so....just grab your keys and hang around. Katelyn: *Grabs Keys* Adios, amigos. Duncan: With her here, this'll suck. Chris: Well, you might not be on the same team, but that's a 50/50 chance, so good luck with that. Duncan: No a 90/1 chance, so get your facts right Chris: Well, whatever. Just enjoy your stay, Duncan, you'll have to get used to it, unless you are voted off first. Now we also have Gramps and Alejandro! Duncan: Thanks. Alejandro: Hey, ladies! Duncan: WE AREN'T LADIES! Unless you count Katelyn. (Youre: That wasn't me that talked as Alejandro; so who was it?) (SIns: TrentFan? But I don't blame him/her. Shes doing a nice job.) (TrentFan: I didn't talk as Alejandro, by the way I'm a him.) (Youre: Then who did?) (TrentFan: I don't know, let me check the history. I saw a Wikia Contributor, maybe it was the WC?) (Sins: Maybe. BUT NOBODY EDITS DUNCAN AND KATELYN! I freak out, and you do not want that.) (TrentFan: I understand that it makes people angry, that's why its a rule.) Gramps: Hello Trent: Hey there everyone. It's great to be back. Lily: Oh, hi there, Trent. Chris: We have Trent here. and returnee, Lily, I think...*on phone* It's correct, okay *hangs up* Yeah, it's Lily. Duncan: My memory si blurry, so I don't really remember her. Or really know her at all. Lily: I... um... kind of won a season. Hehehe... Alejandro: Her, win a season? Chris: Yes, you haven't been in a Neighborhood season, I got bored of some of you and didn't invite you, but hey you're here now, that's what matters. Duncan: When and why did you invite him? *Points To Alejandro* Chris: Well, the only Total Drama contestants I invited were Cody, Tyler, and Zeke, I think. He's only been in this season, besides he brings good drama. Duncan: Oh ho ho, you are so blind. Chris: I also brought you since your rivalry with Al, will bring good ratings. Duncan: That. Sucks. Alejandro: The feeling is mutual. Chris: May I remind both of you, I still have contracts. They last for quite a while. Alejandro: And you didn't bring us back for Revenge of the Island. Chris: Well you were injured, not much use could come from you. Duncan: You got pwned, Al. Alejandro: So why weren't you able to come back? Chris: He was getting too bland. Duncan: Wow, Katelyn's luckier than I thought. Alejandro: Lucky she never met you until today. Duncan: Where's your shut up button? You have it? Gramps: Calm down both of you. Duncan: Who the heck are you? Gramps: Gramps Duncan: Well, Gramps. Who are you to budge in people's conversations? Chris: *sips lemonade* Yeah, just join me in watching these two argue, it's fun and not dangerous....for me anyway. Duncan: Someone, please kill me. Chris: *Finishes lemonade*Yeah, good luck with that...anyways, we also have a co-host this season, who will appear sometime soon. Duncan: What's his name? Chris: Uh, Frank, or something. Yeah, I think it's Frank.